


Darke

by VardaQueenoftheStars



Series: Forgotten Empires [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Magic, Dol Guldor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VardaQueenoftheStars/pseuds/VardaQueenoftheStars
Summary: A mysterious darke force coming from Dol Guldor endangers lives, that forces lords and kings and the Fellowship of the Ring to hold more councils.
Series: Forgotten Empires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984934
Kudos: 1





	1. Fourth Rise of the Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> The word 'Darke' is intentionally spelled that way after the book 'Darke' by Angie Sage, and there are some OCs and character names that I borrowed from other people whom I will credit at the end of the chapters. Also, I have gone OOC with most characters, and made up different histories from the ones of J.R.R. Tolkien. I will also create notes at the bottom to explain more. I hope you enjoy the story. Hannon le.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frodo, Gandalf, and all the elves have not yet sailed

Seven days wasted,  
Happiness faded,  
Darkeness awakened,  
Lives taken,  
Nature darkened,  
Hearts frightened,  
Darkeness descended,  
Action taken.


	2. Riddles Within Council

A bleak light on the seventh dawn of Imladris lazily announced the start of another deathly silent day. The elven lords and the dwarven rulers as well as most of the Fellowship of the Ring met to seek answers. Seven days ago, the reunion with one another would have been a joyous celebration. Music and dancing. Laughter and singing. But this time there was no merriment. Darkeness had descended like a blanket of fog upon each kind, taking lives, invading minds, corrupting hearts, twisting each victim into a hungry rage for power.

It had been three years since the Fellowship had formed to bring the One Ring to Mordor and destroy it. While Boromir had died an honorable death, Legolas Thranduilion appeared to have simply vanished. No contact had ever come from Mirkwood, and all trade had long been cut off. When the misty curtain had spread slowly over kingdoms, Elrond and the other elven lords had summoned for a council. While the other lords were arriving, scouts had been sent toward where the shadow had come from to investigate it. Dol Guldor was reported to be empty, but that there was a chance that small fragments from Sauron's soul that crawled about and were reforming. The Fellowship and lords had waited for the arrival of the Mirkwood prince, but after a week they had all realized that was small chance that Legolas would come.

Now they were all gathered in the courtyard to compare stories and clues of the mysterious darkness. There were many theories, but only one was truly evident: this unknown force was no ordinary magic; it was ancient darke magic similar to the one of Melkor. Elrond was about to end the conference when a scout came rushing suddenly in, holding a bag that held something. Erestor and Glorfindel stiffened while Haldir inhaled sharply as the scout, with trembling fingers, placed the bag in the middle. The sky darkened, clouds gathered, the wind howled and arose. Flames flickered and licked for fuel weakly before sputtering out. The ground trembled, plants began withering and dying before growing again and dying, cracks appeared along buildings that could make all of Rivendell's buildings collapse, but nothing else happened. The vengeful rage-filled noise stopped as quickly as it had begun. All was suddenly still at the eerie silence. It was Thorin Oakenshield who broke it.

"Why is whatever that is in that bag appear as though it shakes nature's very foundations? Why do the elven lords who were so calm seem stricken? What is in there that is so important or dangerous?"

Elrond took a deep breath. " We do not know for sure what is in that bag, but we have guesses. To see what it truly is, we must open the bag."

" There is a risk of doing so," pointed out Haldir "If the bag truly contains what we think it contains, then Eru save us."

"If we let it be and it is a danger, we cannot have it fall into the wrong hands. Frodo Baggins, please open the bag for us." said Elrond

~~~~~~~~~

Lindir tensed behind the column as the hobbit approached the bag. He knew the hobbit had been chosen because he had been able to survive with the corrupting One Ring. Still, would Frodo be able to withstand the power? What was in that bag was more powerful and dangerous than the Ring. This power was one that few very specific elves experienced in their lifetimes, and not even the Lady Galadriel had seen it. He himself had seen it multiple times, but that had been because he had witnessed many powerful relics, peace treaty signing, deaths, burning kingdoms, broken families, all that had happened to his home before half of it had fallen and he had had to fled.

~~~~~~~~~

Frodo reached cautiously into the bag and groped about until his hand wrapped around a pointed end. He explored deeper until his hand brushed against a smooth crystalized surface. The end of it was pointed like the other side, and he guessed that it was some sort of jewel that was like a 3D rhombus. However, it was burning hot and he heard an angry hiss coming from inside. He slowly pulled his hand out holding the object with his finger and saw out of the corner of his eye Elrond's eyes narrow. It was indeed a type of jewel, clear, but filled with a blood red liquid.

"So, it is indeed Vierra," said Haldir " The healing stone from Valar given to Mirkwood."


End file.
